watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elements
Elements- Part 1 by- Splashpelt14 ﻿Prologue- Rain softly fell on the large leaves in the forest. The sky was black, silver moonlight trickling down with the raindrops falling from the hidden clouds. The night was calm, warm with the rain. Further along the damp paths through the forest, was a rock with four great ledges. Large cats stood on each ledge, a group underneath them. "Why should we let you do this to us!" Yowled a cat from one of the clans. "Why shouldn't we? EarthClan has always been the weakest." Replied one of the cats on the ledges. His fiery orange pelt was stained gray in the nighttime. A couple cats from one of the insulted groups lashed out, toppling over the clan. Yowls of surprise and attack filled the air. The full moon started to cloud over. "StarClan is not happy!" Yowled A cat jumping down from a ledge. She was attacked in the side by the flame colored cat. A painful yowl exploded into the clearing. The shriek caused all cats to stop their fighting. They looked at a silvery she-cat on the ground. Her blue eyes were wild with pain and blood gushed out of her neck. "Moonsplash!" Called the leader of who the flame colored cat attacked. She ran over, the other leaders following. "Before I die, I must say something." Moonsplash coughed. "Spiritstar, Flamestar, Flystar, Aquastar," She stared at the four leaders. "You are all siblings, I gave you up when you were born. It.." She coughed blood on the ground. "You had to lead your own clans to unleash the power. You..." She coughed again. "..Couldn't all lead one clan." There was a sickening pause. "Destiny." The flame colored cat, Flamestar, looked at Moonsplash. "Moonsplash! You traitor!" He spat. Aquastar glared at him. "Flamestar! She did it for a reason!" Spiritstar lashed her tail. "Her last moments on earth shall not be filled with hatred." Moonsplash smiled. "Discuss this with me in StarClan." She gasped. Moonsplash's head thumped limply to the ground. Her eyes shut and never opened again. The rain washed her blood onto the earth. Spiritstar placed a paw on it and looked back. "This gathering is now over." She murmured, holding back tears. Flystar walked back to the entrance to the forest, his clan behind him. Aquastar dug her nose in Moonsplash's fur. "I'll talk to you, we all will." She promised before joining her clan. Flamestar stared at Moonsplash's un-moving body. He muttered something under his breath then pelted away. Spiritstar started to let one warm tear fall down her cheek. I knew it was destiny. I'll speak with you Moonsplash. ''"Runningstorm and Goldenwhisker bring Moonsplash back to camp for burial." She choked. The selected cats did what they were told with no hesitation. "Let's go home." Chapter 1 ﻿Spiritstar blinked open her eyes the next morning. She yawned, realising she was in her den. Her paws ached of the journey to the four ledges the previous night. She stepped to her paws and gently walked out of the leader's den. The camp was damp, the dirt filled with rainwater. Spiritstar lifted up her paw, suddenly remebered how she stepped on Moonsplash's blood last night. She frowned, setting her paw into the mud. Spiritstar looked up at the HighRock and the ShimmerPool beneath it. She looked into the Shimmerpool and looked at her reflection. "Good morning, Spiritstar." Chirped a beautiful gray she-cat. Mosstail, the medicine cat. Behind her was her apprentice, Honeystrike. "Morning Mosstail and Honeystrike." Spiritstar murmured. "I have to go speak with my," She paused. "Siblings." Mosstail looked at her paws. "I wouldn't go with all the hostility right now. Try going in a half-moon." Spiritstar whipped her head at Mosstail. "I can't wait that long! I need to talk with Moonsplash!" Spiritstar snapped. Mosstail shrunk back. "Alright Spiritstar. I can't tell you what to do." Mosstail continued on her way to the medicine cat's den, Honeystrike following. Spiritstar sighed and leapt onto the Highrock then yowled the alarm. Cats stirred from their dens then joined Spiritstar in the wet camp. "Moonsplash was killed last night," Spiritstar meowed. "We shall all wish her a safe journey to StarClan." The clan murmured ripples of disbelief. "I would like to send out a patrol consisting of Runningstorm, Mudpaw and Dappleflank. Be sure to hunt." Spiritstar looked over the clan. "Dismissed." Chapter 2 ﻿Flamestar sat by his den, giving his chest a quick lick. Memories of the Gathering were fresh in his mind, and still making his paws ache. He grumbled silently, eyes narrowed and dull. ''I'll never give in to such foolishness. ''He looked around. Petalflare approached him. "Flamestar, can I go lead a patrol?" She asked politely. "Sure, take...who ever." Flamestar replied. Petalflare nodded and hurried away. Flamestar entered his Medicine Cat's den. "Splashfeather, any news?" He asked. A pretty calico she-cat turned around. "Nothing, Thinking of going to the Dreampool-" Flamestar lashed his tail. "Never. Moonsplash will try to make me talk to her. I won't...not now." He retorted. Splashfeather narrowed her eyes. "Really Flamestar? Really?" She mrrowed hotly. "Just give up. She's dead. She did that for a reason. Flamestar, Settle down." Splashfeather turned around to sort her herbs again. Flamestar left the den with Splashfeather's words fresh in his mind. ''But I still.... ''He looked across camp at Marshfoot and Redfang talking. ''My Clan needs me. I can't go crazy now. ''He stretched and shook his handsome fiery pelt. The surrounding trees shimmered with rain. The image of Moonsplash couldn't exit Flamestar's mind. He had to visit her sooner or later. Chapter 3 Flystar overlooked the great moorland before him. He straighened his shoulders and sighed. The gathering from the previous night was still heavy on his mind. ''They were my siblings? All along? He shifted his paws in unease. Rainfoot, the deputy, came before him. "Flystar, Did the patrol you sent earlier come back?" Rainfoot asked politely. Flystar whipped around to face him directly. "Um, I don't think so. I sent them to patrol and hunt. I'm not surprised if FireClan has stopped them for some reason. Why?" Rainfoot shifted his paws. "I would like to speak to a warrior." He hurried away. Flystar trotted ahead to the Medicine Cat den. The paw-made den was quiet, creating peace for once. Flystar stuck his head inside. "You alright, Crowsplash? Do you want me to collect any herbs for you?" Flystar asked. A jet black tom turned around from a couple herb piles. "No, but thank you. I already sent out Mosspaw." Flystar nodded and padded from the den. "Flystar! Flystar come here!" A yowl exploded from the top of the moor. Flystar looked up, his shoulders hunched. "There is something at the border! Come quick!" It was Yellowtail, a new warrior. Flystar bounded up the moor. "Do I need to bring warriors? Is it a fight?" Yellowtail shook his head. "No, we have enough. It's a border fight with WaterClan!" WaterClan? What does WaterClan want? Flystar nodded. "I must bring Rainfoot and a couple senior warriors for backup." Flystar stated. Yellowtail nodded shakingly. "Rainfoot!" Flystar yowled. The dark gray tom poked his head up from below. Flystar motioned him up with his tail. "Cloudfang and Softleaf, You come too!" Flystar added. The selected cats bounded up from the moor. "Border fight, Let's go." Flystar explained quickly. Rainfoot nodded, swishing the other two cats with his tail. Flystar nodded to Yellowtail, who bounded away. Flystar arrived at the border. A patrol of hissing cats, wet, were snarling at his warriors. "What is the problem here?" Flystar demanded, stepping in front of his warriors. Rainfoot was behind him, Cloudfang and Softleaf a little far off. "They crossed the river." Snarled a pale tabby tom with a whiter muzzle. "And hunted our prey!" Added another. Flystar huffed. "We did not!" Growled Stormpelt, a AirClan warrior. "We cooled off in the river. Why would we want your scaley fish?" Yellowtail stepped in. "Fish belong to the fish-furs." Flystar placed his tail on Yellowtail's muzzle. "Please, We mean no harm. Just go back to your clans." Rainfoor sighed. A smaller tabby, possibly an apprentice, stood beside the pale tabby. "How do we know that you did hunt our fish?" She chirped angerly. "Why would we? Fish is discusting!" Replied Stormpelt's apprentice, Silverpaw. Cloudfang grunted. "Clearly you are immature warriors. Honorable warriors would accept the mishap and go home." He grumbled. Softleap nudged him. Flystar narrowed his eyes. The pale tabby snarled. "Shut up. You think you know everything? Well, Tell me this!" The pale tabby lunged at Cloudfang, knocking him down. Cloudfang bit his foot and whipped around to leap on the tabby and pin him down. "Listen. This is a silly reason for a fight. Just go back to camp, and forget this. Sure, tell Aquastar every detail. Just. Go. Home." Cloudfang snarled, then let the tabby up. "Troutclaw, Let's go home." Meowed the other member of the patrol. "You get over here too, Marshpaw." The apprentice flicked her tail in anger and went beside the other cat. Troutclaw grudgingly went too. "Don't cross the river." He snarled before leaping into the bushes. Flystar sighed once they had gone. "We were just cooling off." Stormpelt grumbled. "I understand. Let's go." Flystar nodded and lead the patrol back home. Category:Fan fiction